maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26
The Meaning of Power is the 26th chapter of My-Otome series. Erstin is now living her life happily with her "queen", together with Nina and Arika. Mashiro and his Otome's presence are then summoned by Colonel Sergey; On their way there, they witness how the refugees were treated, and with the help of Haruka and Yukino, they managed to do a big favor for them. Summary Erstin feeds Mashiro on which he remarks tasty, delighting the Otome. Arika comments on how nice it is that the three of us are now living together which gives a Nina a saddened expression. Natsuki and Shizuru enters their room, saying that Sergey wants the Princess and Arika to go to Fūkakyū. As a car picks the two, Erstin expresses her desire to go, but Nina tells her that there's nothing they can do since Arika is Mashiro's Otome, and she glances on their picture and a letter with the stamp of Artai while having a troubled expression. On their way to the castle, a kid that is holding a box with food crosses their way and two soldiers are chasing him, calling the kid a thief. They managed to get hold of the kid and reminds him of the kindness they have done for him, but the kid answers that the box is given to him by the old man at the shop, but the soldier insists that he stole the food. As the soldier was about to hit the kid, Haruka intervenes and orders them to stop, causing the soldiers to let go of the kid and walk away. Yukino notices Mashiro, and the Princess inquires about the kid. Haruka answers that it's a good thing that he asked. Haruka brings Mashiro to the place for the "accommodations" that she gave, shocking her. He then notices a kid without his artificial leg, but Yukino tells him that since it's a technology from Black Valley, which is a taboo, it's was confiscated. A kid then expresses his hate on the government and Mashiro, and says that when he grows up, he would become Rad to punish the authorities. Seeing how things are going, Haruka decides to leave, and says that she will do something. Mashiro then convinces one of the soldiers guarding the place, telling them to distribute the food evenly, the soldiers just mocks him. As he were about to reveal his identity, Haruka yells from afar, saying that their vehicle will pass through, shocking everyone. From the inside, Yukino fires their gun, the Kōmokuten MK V, opening the warehouse where the food is, causing great joy to the refugees. Enraged at what the city police did, they pointed their guns at Haruka, she yells her resolve, that the refugees are citizens of Wind, just like them. One of the soldiers places his gun on Haruka's head, but Mashiro intervenes, saying that if they're going to shoot Haruka, shoot him first, then reveals his identity; then gives out an order to open up warehouse, and distribute food to the refugees. Realizing that he used his position for such feat, Haruka reminds him not to misuse the power that was entrusted to them, and Yukino adds that with power, he can either bring misfortune or happiness to people. Sergey arrives at the scene, stating how generous Mashiro is, as the food would be used for his coronation, and adds that playtime is over, and he would be moving from Garderobe to the castle, shocking Mashiro. Inside the car, Mikoto asks if weren't Sergey were to beat up Mashiro, but he responds that let the two have fun for now, while wearing a sinister smile. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Kōmokuten MK V Abilities Used *None GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *None Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters